1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a method of controlling a computer system, and, more specifically, to a method of authenticating authorized users of the computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems are known for controlling the operation of a computer system. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,929 to Lemelson wherein physical characteristics of a user are automatically analyzed and compared to the characteristics of authorized users. The computer is enabled and disabled as the authorized user comes and goes. Another system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,038 to Puhl et al. wherein verification of the authorized user is accomplished by communication between radio frequency transceivers.